For Future Reference
by HorridxDecay
Summary: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? SEQUAL TO MY BAD BOY! DEISAKU GOODNESS :3
1. The Mission

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think I do you have problems...**

**A.N. - I would have posted this a lot earlier if my computer didn't delete it from the computer . **

**A.N 2 - Thanks for Squishy-muffin for the title and if any of my reviewers from My Bad Boy**

**A.N. 3 if the characters are too OOC tell me i tried my best to make them In Character**

**For Future Refrence Beggining The Mission**

Sakura woke up in her lonley apartment. Sha slid her feet over the edge of her bed and sighed.

'Its been 4 weeks since he visited last' She thought sadly 'Will i ever see him again?' She thought again standing up and sliding her pajama's off her slender body.She looked upat herceiling as she put her ninja gear on. She walked out slowly shutting her bedroom door. She walked into her kitchen and toke out a breakfest bar and ate it as she slid her kunochi sandles on her feet. She ran out screaming...

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" As she ran toward the Hokage tower. When she got there she saw Sasuke and Naruto already there.

"About time you get here Sakura-Kun" Sasuke hissed.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. A vein popped on Tsunade's head as she spoke.

"You have a mission to retrieve a scroll from a temple in Suna and we belive that Akatsuki are after it too! NOW GO!" She yelled/Spoke.

'HAI!"They yelled running out of the tower. The ran soo fast it felt like hours and really they were only half of half of the way there.

"SOME ONE TALK!" Sakura yelled.

"I LIKE RAMAN!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hit him on the head.

"HEY!' He yelled again

"Stop yelling Naruto."Sasuke said.

'Fine!"Naruto spoke.

'There will be Akatsuki there!? What if its him?' Sakura thought looking down at the ground.

_**..With The Akatsuki..**_

"DEIDARA OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"Sasori yelled. The door opened and Deidara was all dressed and staring at the ceiling.

'Ready for the mission?" He asked dumbly.

"What mission un?" Deidara asked.

"The mission to take the scrolll before the Kohana ninja's" Sasori informed.

"Oh that mission.un." Deidara said getting up and brushing past Sasori and out the doors leading to outside. Sasori followed straight after him.

'Kohana ninja what if its her?'Deidara thought sadly.

**..4 hours later...**

A kunai whizzed past Deidara's face and Sasuke and Naruto walked out followed by a shaking Sakura.

"Akatsuki..."Sasuke said with venom.

"GET OUT OF HER NOW!"Naruto yelled as he got hit by Sasuke. Sakura stepped forward and fell to her knees and spoke. "Dei-Dei- Deidara?"She asked shaky.

"Sak-Sak-Sakura un?"DeiDei asked.

"Deidara we have to fight her. Them I mean we don't have a choice. Leader would kill us if we failed."Sasori spoke sadly as he got his puppets ready. Sasuke drew his sword as Naruto made 15 shadow clones. Sakura stoode there as she struggled to get her gloves on.

'The fight is on B" Sasuke mumbled.

**Like it hate it sorry it's late I had a tummy ache and my computer deleted my first copy so I had to retype this how sad TT. TT**

**I wrote this on paper during my 3rd period study hall... my teacher Mrs.Cudzillo said no talking and well i had no homework... my poor me lol jk**

**R&R like it hates it will turn out longer in later chapters!**

**-AkatsukiFan**


	2. AKAHIGI HAKKI NO SOUEN AND HITOKUGUTSU

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think i do you have problems... And i will never own the song Listen to your heart by DHT!**

**A.N. Hope you like this :)**

**A.N.2 -This song is for the backround and Sakuras feeling as she watches the fight ok :O I want no flames on like oh that makes no sense! got any Q'S PM ME I DON'T WANT TO GIVE THE CHAPTER AWAY! (AKA SPOILERS) Enjoy! **

Recap:

A kunai wizzed past Deidara's face and Sasuke and Naruto walked out followed by a shakeing Sakura.

"Akatsuki.."Sasuke Said with venom.

"GET OUT OF HER NOW!"Naruto yelled as he got hit by Sasuke. Sakura stepped forward and fell to her knees and spoke. "Dei-Dei- Deidara?"She asked shaky.

"Sak-Sak-Sakura un?"DeiDei asked.

"Deidara we have to fight her..them i mean we don't have a choice..Leader would kil us if we failed."Sasori spoke sadly as he got his puppets ready. Sasuke drew his sword as Naruto made 15 shadow clones. Sakura stode there as she struggled to get her gloves on.

'The fight is on B" Sasuke mummbled.

End Recap

For Future Refrence Chapter 1 _AKAHIGI HAKKI NO SOUEN_ _and_ _HITOKUGUTSU_!

Sasuke ran tward Sasori as well did Naruto. Sasuke swung his sword at his neck but Sasori grabbed it before he could hit him. Sasori kicked Sasuek away and Sasori jumped up into the air and did some hand signs.. Sakura's eyes widened.. 'Not that jutsu no please no..'She thought to herself.

"_AKAHIGI HAKKI NO SOUEN_" Sasori yelled and then a large puff of smoke appeared. They all coughed.

"What kinda jutsu is this?" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't know!"Naruto yelled. The smoke started to clear and they saw a ton of black things i the air darting stright at them.

'OMG WHAT ARE THOSE?" Naruto yelled then he felt a ton of pain running through his body he looked down and saw 4 puppets sticking poisenes neddles into his body. Sasuke looked around and saw probably at least 80 more left probably more. He yelled at Sakura to come here but she was too busy fighting Deidara..well she was kinda fighting him.

"Naruto can you move?"Sasuke asked.

"Yea i can." He said walking over to Sasuke they stared around them. Sasuke swang his sword cutting parts of the puppets off thus they fell to their dimise. Naruto made some shadow clones and charged full speed at 10 of them. The puppets atcked 3 of the clones then 'POOF' they were gone but naruto attacked the puppets with kunai straight through there weakness and they were lifeless again. Naruto and Sasuke looked around and could not find Sasori anywhere they cursed to themselves and continued fighting the puppets . Sasori smirked from his position.

_**'I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.'**_

Sakura couldn't stop watching Deidara was with Sasori because they thought they should get rid of Naruto and Sasuke first.

Sakura was starting to think to herself as she fell to her knees her long hair jumping up and falling don with her as she fell.

'I don't know what to do should i fight or not fight?' Sakura thought 'I don't wanna get hurt by this and don't want to fight Sasori 'Sakura thought again as she cried.Deidara watched her and felt sort of bad she had to debate on whether she should side with them or side with Deidar And Sasori. Sasuke screamed as a puppet stung him with a needle and Naruto was breathing heavily as he continued to attack them furiously with kunai , shrunken clones you name it he used it.

_**'Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.'**_

Sakura got up and struggled over to her teammates and started to heal them untill...

"AHHHHH"Sakura yelped in pain. The puppet attcked her with a sharp needle and she feel to the ground. From Sasori's hiding spot Deidara was yelling at him. (A.N. -Don't hate me TT.TT) She fell to the ground and they saw all the puppets poof away and Sasori stepped out of nowere and he didn't want to hurt Sakura anymore but he had to fight. He swong some chakra stirngs at Sasuke and grabbed him and Sasori yelled..

"_HITOKUGUTSU_!" Sasuke was now Sasori's Puppet. Sasori ordered Sasuke to swing his sword at Naruto fast. Sasuke did so trying to get out of his grasp but couldn't. He swung his sword at Naruto it left a huge cut across his arm Naruto fell to the ground and Sasori smirked. Sakura started to cry and looked at them both and wondered who to support she stood there looking down!

**_'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.'_**

Sasori made Sasuke am the sword to Naruto's heart. Sasuke couldn't fight it and swung his sword at him...

**Like it hate it i will have the fight with Deidara and Sakura next!**

**Here is info on the jutsu:**

**_HITOKUGUTSU - Human Puppet_  
A jutsu which only Sasori can make. With it he can make a puppet which can contain and use chakra. This happens because he doesn't make the puppet from a corpse but from alive person. It's crafted so that the chakra the victim had while still alive stays there. Hitokugutsu allows him to use all jutsu his victims knew with the puppet. Simply put he makes living human into puppet which he can control. Hitokugutsu is one of the best jutsus in the world.**

**_AKAHIGI HAKKI NO SOUEN - Red secret technique: Performance Of One Hundres Puppets_**

It's said that puppeteer's strenght is measured in the number of puppets the he or she wields.. So Sasori must really be the legendary Puppet Master.  
With this jutsu he can summon 100 puppets at same time and control them. Chiyo can do White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu which summons ten puppets, with each puppet being manipulated by one finger on each hand and it was said that she was able to bring down a fortress with it. But with Sasori's words: "_It was an entire country that fell to me with these._"

**See **** FOR MORE INFO ON SASORI!**

**R&R AkatsukiFan**


	3. Deidara's Goodbye And Hello

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think i do you have problems... **

**A.N. Enjoy This ;)**

**Recap**

**"**_**HITOKUGUTSU**_**!" Sasuke was now Sasori's Puppet. Sasori ordered Sasuke to swing his sword at Naruto fast. Sasuke did so trying to get out of his grasp but couldn't. He swang his sword at Naruto it left a huge cut across his arm Naruto fell to the ground and Sasori smirked. Sakura started to cry and looked at them both and wondered who to support she stood there looking down!**

**  
_'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.'_**

**Sasori made Sasuke am the sword to Naruto's heart. Sasuke couldn't fight it and swung his sword at him...**

**End Recap**

**For Future Refrence Chapter2 Deidara's Goodbye And Hello...**

The sword was moving fast at Naruto Sakura got up and ran toward her teammate and ran in front of him to protect him.. She started to cry. Sasori saw this and stopped the attack and let Sasuke go thus making him fall to the ground in the mud. (A.N. Sorry Sasuke fans i think he deserves it for betraying Kohana XD LOL) Sakura was crying and Sasori stepped back as a clay bird fell to the ground and blew up. Sakura flew forward and expected to land in mud but fell into a pair of strong arms..

Sakura looked up and gasped she blushed and Deidara helped her up and tapped her lightly causing her to flay backward into the wall..

'Why Deidara?" Sakura asked limping up and wiping blood from her chin.

"I have a duty Sakura chan to Akatsuki I'm Sorry goodbye... UN" Deidara said as he and Sasori waved goodbye then poofed away. Sakura fell to the ground and sobbed then screamed. Sasuke and Naruto limped toward her and said one thing..

"Heal me.." They yelled. (A.N. HOW MEAN THEY ARE HEARTLESS XD JK) Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"No.."She said with venom.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

'I was jokeing fine i will heal you.." She said sadly and she thought of Deidara and started to cry some more. When she was done they begain to walk back to Kohana..

Once they reached the village Sasuke and Naruto parted ways and Sakura walked through the dark streets of Kohana that night thinking of him. She couldn't get him out of her head.

'Deidara-Kun..' She thought as she walked up to her apartment's door and she unlocked it with her key she slowly stepped in.

She threw her sandals off her feet and she slowly walked to her bedroom. Sakura sighed and changed into some pajama's.

"WHY DEIDARA WHY I LOVED YOU WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!" She screamed crying as she fell onto her bed . She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"I didn't leave you un.." A voice spoke from the doorway. Sakura looked up and her tears stopped she ran up and hugged him. Deidara hugged her and started to kiss her.

'Can you guys stop before i puke?" Sasori spoke leaning against the wall. They stopped and laughed.

Sakura was sitting on the couch as well as the guys.

"So you need a place to stay so you can complete another mission from leader?" She asked.

"Yeah un." DeiDei said

"Can we stay?" Sasori asked

"Yea!"Sakura said cheerfully.

"YAY UN!" Deidara cheered. Sakura got up and showed them around and she toke there cloaks off and hung them up.

"Well i think i will go to bed now guys." Sakura yawned.

"Ok (un)" They said.

... That Night ..

Sakura was awake the whole night and she was happy because she had the love of her life living with her she smiled at this and fell asleep...

**Well R&R on what you think 0**

**Sorry for shortness kinda filler sorry...  
**

**-AkatsukiFan**


	4. Very Short Chapter: Sakura & Deidara

_**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think i do you have problems...**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"So you need a place to stay so you can complete another mission from leader?" She asked.**_

_**"Yeah un." DeiDei said**_

_**"Can we stay?" Sasori asked**_

_**"Yea!"Sakura said cheerfully.**_

_**"YAY UN!" Deidara cheered. Sakura got up and showed them around and she toke there cloaks off and hung them up.**_

_**"Well i think i will go to bed now guys." Sakura yawned.**_

_**"Ok (un)" They said.**_

_**... That Night ..**_

_**Sakura was awake the whole night and she was happy because she had the love of her life living with her she smiled at this and fell asleep...**_

_**End recap**_

_**Chapter 3 : Alone With My Love!**_

Sakura woke up and smiled she was happy and sad at the same time. She jolted up and ran down stairs to find only Deidara. Sakura blushed and walked closer.

"Were is Sasori?" Sakura asked.

" Out Getting Information un." Deidara said hugging her waist and Sakura blushed.

"So we are alone?" Sakura asked Turning around meeting Deidara's Face.

"Yea we are un." Deidara said kissing Sakura. Sakura kissed back and they made the kiss last for ever. When they stopped Sakura feel to the ground blushing 10 shades of red. Deidara caught her. He helped her up and laid her on a bed. She woke up and said..

"Don't leave me!" Sakura moaned.

'I won't un!" Deidara said leaning against the wall he watched her drift into a slow sleep and Deidara watched her the whole time. Just then Sasori walked in and saw Deidara watching her and Sasori pulled him out of the room.

"WHAT UN?" He yelled

"You like her and you should ask her ye know!" Sasori whispered.

"I don't know un! I should wait a bit un!" Deidara spoke.

"Ok then." Sasori said plopping down on the couch. Deidara sat next to Sasori working on some clay and Sasori worked on his puppets. Deidara was blushing like mad and he just couldn't get Sakura out of his head. Deidara got up and set his clay aside.

"Were you going Deidara?" Sasori asked

"Out to think." Deidara said putting his hair down and taking his headband off. He walked out of the house and sighed. He looked up at the sky. And sighed.. should he ask her or shouldn't he? He stopped at a bench and sat down and thought for a while. He got up and started to head back. He was just wondering about a lot of things . He stopped at a ring place and stepped in…

_**Sorry for shortness it has to end here this is a filler kinda… / sorry for long wait guys.. I was busy with bloody love **_

_**R&R**_

_**TTYL AkatsukiFan**_


	5. Will You

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think I do you have problems...**

**A.N. – Sorry I havn't updated I ha vena excuse! I had to dissect a frog and stuff and had to stay updated with storyes I'm reading… that and my friends have been talking to me a lot and stuff and I don't wanna ignore them .**

**Recap :**

"**Out to think." Deidara said putting his hair down and taking his headband off. He walked out of the house and sighed. He looked up at the sky. And sighed.. should he ask her or shouldn't he? He stopped at a bench and sat down and thought for a while. He got up and started to head back. He was just wondering about a lot of things . He stopped at a ring place and stepped in…**

**End recap**

**For Future Reference – Chapter 4 – Will You…**

Deidara woke up to the smell of pancakes and he jolted up and stepped out of his bed and walked out if his room. He walked toward the kitchen and saw sakura wearing black short shorts and a red tang top with her pink locks up in a ponytail. She swung her body around to drop the pancakes on to 3 plates and saw Deidara she smiled.

" Good morning Deidara!" Sakura stated rather happily as she put the pan down.

"Morning yeah." DeiDei said walking to the table and sitting down he saw Sasori sitting there winking at him and pointing to a happy Sakura. Deidara looked at the box in his hand and looked at Sakura. He mouthed to Sassy 'Its not the right time' and Sasori just shrugged eating his pancakes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped out of his seat thus causing him to fall to the floor because he tripped. He saw Sakura standing there with a plat of food. She put it down and helped him up. smiling.

'I changed my mind maybe it is the right time I mean she is beautiful.' DeiDei thought. Deidara got on one knee and Sasori's eyebrow just lifted slightly confused. Deidara toke out a small box and opened it in front of Sakura. She shrieked with delight and surprise..

"Sakura I have known you for years now and I love you dearly.. will you marry me?" Deidara asked . Sakura blushed and Screamed..

'OF COURSE I WILL DEIDARA!" Sakura hugged him as he slid the engagement ring on her finger. She kissed him and he kissed her until Sasori coughed..

'I'm uhh still in the room…" Sasori said aloud. Sakura was at least 50 shades of red as she slid her jacket on and she walked to the door and she turned her head.

"I have a mission to do and I will be back at night fall see you later." Sakura chirped as she ran out her door a happy woman. She walked to the bridge and saw Sasuke and Naruto there looking at a blushing Sakura. Sasuke looked at her and saw the ring on her finger and glared. He ran to her and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the ground….

" Who gave you the ring hmm?" Sasuke said in a icy tone..

" None of your concern.." Sakura spat out.

"I know we know there is only 1 person you love and he is from Akatsuki.. Are you betraying us.?" Sasuke asked getting off her and removing his hand. Sakura rubbed her neck and said..

" I was asked by my love to marry me but no I have many loves that could have asked me soo good luck figuring it out Sasuke-Chan.." Sakura lied partially as she slumped against the bridge and sat there till Kakashi came…

**Ok I will write longer ones later on but… this one had to be short for effect and the next chapter.. besides Kakashi will be late anywayS XD**

**Stay nice and kool… AkatsukiFan**


	6. Babysitting?

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think I do you have problems...**

A.N. – Enjoy D

For Future Reference – Chapter 5 – BABYSITTING????

Sakura walked behind everyone staring down at her hand and blushed until they reached a big house. Naruto looked up and down.

"WOW THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke hit him on the head and lectured him that this is a babysitting mission and that he must behave. Sakura just walked on into the house leaving them to fight. She talked to the man that hired them and she went o the little boy and smiled at him.

" Hello my name is Sakura whats yours hmm?" Sakura asked nicely the boy glared and said…

"I am not aloud to tell any information to strangers and he just ran away sticking his tongue out. Sasuke and Naruto laughed at her and Sakura glared.

'WHAT???" Sakura yelled they stopped yelling and sasuke said…

'He dissed you.." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura got mad..

'WELL WHO ASKED YOU!" Sakura yelled slamming her butt on the couch and crossing her legs. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling and smiled.. (A.N. – WARNING FLASHBACK FROM MY BAD BOY ALERT LOL XD)

_Flashback:_

_"Miss.Haruno Your Free To Go. We miss read your charts your fine thanks to the man who saved you. " The docter told her then walked out of the room. Sakura jumped out of the bed jumping up and down._

_"I can go home yay!" She screamed._

_"Lets go" Sasori said outside the window._

_"Ok yeah" Deidara Said Picking Up Sakura bridal style and jumping out the window._

_"Sakura i have to confess something to you un" Deidara said blushing a tad._

_"Yes Deidara?" Sakura said holding on to his shirt tightly._

_"Sakura I am in Love with you deeply" Deidara said blushing._

_"Deidara I -I- I- I love you too as well" Sakura said blushing._

_End Flashback…_

Sakura smiled again as she thought of that moment the first time he said he loved her and she lowered her head to find Naruto and Sasuke looking at her..

" Stop Staring at me!" Sakura yelled as she started to chase them around… What a long night this would be…

**Sorry for shortness TT.TT Forgive me I didn't wanna take long with the mission but will have little flash back snext chappie maybe **

**AkatsukiFan**


	7. Babysitting Part 2

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think I do you have problems...**

**For Future Reference – Chapter 6 – Babysitting Part 2**

Sakura walked around the house and found Sasuke traing the little brat and she didn't give a care at all. Naruto wwas eating ramn in the kitchen and she decided to Read a book. She toke out the book and started reading it until a little girl came up to her..

"Excuse me are you Sakura one of the Babysitters?" The 5 year old asked.Sakura smiled.

" Yes I am her why you need me?" She asked the girl. She nodded and dragged Sakura up the stares and to her room and she handed her her brush.

" Can you brush my black hair please?" She aske dnicly. Sakura nodded and started to brush the girls hair and she looked up at the ceiling as she did. Sasuke barged in the door.

"That's were you went to I see." Sasuke said leaning agaist the wall. Sakura glared at him.

"What is it to you Sasuke-_Chan_?" She said as she but the girls hair ina ponytail and watched her run out the door to find her brother. Sasuke smirked and just walked out of the room. Sakura chased after him.

" DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME SASUKE!" She yelled running down and ended up running into a wall. Naruto and Sasuke laughed at her and Sakura glared. They ran away and she just sighed as she went back to reading her book…

**GOMAN GOMAN GOMAN GOMAN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AKATSUKIFAN**


	8. Moving Back There…

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think I do you have problems...**

**A.N. – Enjoy BTW when I update now I will try to do all my stories at once thus meaning they won't be updated till I type em all up…;)**

**For Future Reference – Chapter 7 - Moving Back There…**

Sakura walked home and blinked fast when she walked intoi her house to see her stuff all packed up. Deidara and Sasori picked it up and said..

"We are moving bsack to Akatsuki Hunny un." Deidara said as he rushed out the door. Sakura blinked still and followed after they made it to the door when Naruto and Sasuke saw her walking off they hid in a bush And watched… They made it out of the gate and Naruot and Sasuke left thinking they will tell Tsunade tomorrow and they rushed off and went to sleep. The three missing nin walked on and on for hours and Sakura sighed as they arriuved to the base she rushed in and e yelped in excitement and she ran to Deidara's room and jumped on his bed like a kid. Deidara walked in and sweat dropped…

"What you doing yeah?" He asked and Sakura jumped forward and landed on him.

"Having fun hun!" Sakura said as she started to kiss him and they got really into it and Deidara tarted to lift her shirt….

**CUTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT TYPING A LEMON NOPPE!!!!!!!!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FILLER TO HOW THYE GEWT BACK TO HQ HAVE A GOOD DAY!!!!!!!! UYES I HAVE BEEN TYPING FOR A LOGN TIME NOW AND AM TIRED OF IT BUT HEY 1 MORE STORY CHAPTER TO TYPE YAYNESS!!!!!!!!**


	9. PenName Has Been Changed

**Before I Type Any Chapters Up People Yes I Have Changed My PenName I thought Since I Am Getting Better I Will Upgrade My PenName To: AkatsukiDreamer Ok Yeaa Thanks For Understanding I Like It If You Ask Me Cause I Am A FanGirl Of Them and Other Peoplez... Anywho I Picked This Caue Its Stand For That I Drea Of Them Like A FanGirl Have A GREAT DAY!!! **

**NOTE - I'M TYPING THOSE CHAPPIE'S NOWZ **

**IN MY PAST CHAPTERS IT MAY SIGN AS AKATSUKIFAN IGNORE IT OK! I DON'T FEEL LIKE CHANGING OVER 20 CHAPTERS OK? ANYWHO THANKS YOU AND GOODBYE**


	10. ENDING!

**Summery: A 20 Year old Sakura Haruno Still Waits For Deidara To Come For Her But When He Comes For A Visit That Lasts Longer Then It Should Will She Leave With Him Again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto O.O If you think I do you have problems...I don't own Evertime We Touch By Cascada too.**

**A.N – The song is there for the fact that Deidara is ona mission and will be back at the end of this chappie ;)**

**A.N 2 – YEAA HELLO!!!!!! I WANNA TELL YOU THIS ALSO SADLY THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO STAYED WITH ME FROM MY FIRST FIC MY BAD BOY AND ARE STILL WITH ME THANK YOU**

**(LOOK AT ME I AM ALL GROWN UP XDDD) YOU ALL ROCK I SHOULD HAVE ENDED IT WITH A LONGER CHAPPIE LAST TI,ME BUT DECIDED NOT TO. THIS IS SHORT CAUSE ITS SHOULDN'T EVEN EXCIST IT SHOULD BE IN LAST CHAPTER BUT I WAS LAZY AND FORGOT TO TYPE IT . SO YEAA ….. SO HERE WE GO LAST CHAPTER TO FFR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FOR FUTURE REFERNECE - THE ENDING**

Sakura woke up in here bed room after going to sleep last night and frowned as she got up and slid her cloak on and frowned walking out seeing no Deidara or Sasori. She wanted to crey but didn't. She sat on the couch before Kisame or Itachi woke up and she started to read a book and just frowned some more. She started to daydream and put the book down and started to cry a tad….

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.'

Sakura snapped out of it and she got up to get something to eat and she saw The other members sitting their with leader and staired at Sakura and she just looked at them…

"What?" She asked getting an apple out and eating it. Itachi said one word…

"Nothing.." Itachi said a Kisame said…

"You look upset!" Kisame said as he saw Sakura finish her apple and she threw the core of it at Him making him fall over in his chair making the all laugh at him except Itachi who just smirked. Sakura walked out and went outside and it started to rain and she ran threw the woods to find him.

'They are in suna right yes hmm' Sakura thought as she started to get soaked and she ran and ran to her destination..

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

When she finally made it there she saw no one and feel to the ground and picked up some sand and threw I and she cried and she felt some people behind her. She turned around her self and saw them behind her and she cried as she got up and saw Deidard and Sasori their and surprised she cam all this waya lone. Sh slipped but Deidara moved behind her and picked her up.

"Can't have you slip now can we?" Deidara said forgetting the un. Sakura blushed and nodded as the three stetted off to the HQ once again…

**OK THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY BAD BOY AND REVIEWED THIS ONE!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU:**

**CosenAngel**

**Squishy-muffin**

**Sailor Universe Darkness**

**Cellobunnie**

**TIArocket4EVER**

**HyuugaAngels**

**Tickle Me Emo**

**YOU ALL REVIEWED THIS STORY THANK YOU!!!!! AND I TAKE REQUEST'S SEE MY PROFILE FOR THE INFO I NEED FOR IT . I SUGGJUST YOU LOOK THERE FOR THE INFO IF YOU WAN TONE NOW CAUS EMY EMAIL IS NOT WORKING . SO YOU CAN PUT IT IN THER EVIEW THANKS :)**

**AKASTUKIDREAMER**

**P.S –LIKE ME NEW PENNAME?**


End file.
